Izuru Kamukura
Izuru Kamukura (Formerly known as Hajime Hinata) is one of the main antagonists in Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. He later becomes one with his bodies original personality, Hajime Hinata. Fanon Ideas So Far *Izuku Midoriya Vs Izuru Kamukura *Medaka Kurokami vs Izuru Kamukura (Abandoned) *Koro-sensei Vs Izuru Kamukura Possible Opponents * Sakamoto (Sakamoto Desu Ga?) History Hope's Peak Academy was established for the sake of cultivating personal talent in order to create a perfect genius, who would be deemed the hope of mankind. For many years, the Academy researched the talents of the Ultimates. This project was named the Hope Cultivation Plan, though it was also called the Izuru Kamukura Project after the academy's founder. Recently, the researchers were finally able to reach the experimental stage of the project. From there, they set their sights on the Reserve Course dropouts to use them as lab rats, as their plan to create talent artificially required test subjects that are wholly lacking in talent. From that group of Reserve Course students, the one who was finally chosen was Hajime Hinata, because he admired Hope's Peak Academy more than everybody else. Hope's Peak Academy exploited Hajime's feelings of admiration toward hope and talent just to use him as a lab rat. All of his senses, emotions, thoughts, and hobbies that could interfere with acquiring talent were excised. All of his memories of the past were forcefully suppressed into the darkest recesses of his mind. By directly interfering with his brain, the academy transformed Hajime into a completely different person whose speciality is talent itself. He was meant to be the fruit of all the research, a genius among geniuses possessing various talents, and he was named Izuru Kamukura after the founder. Izuru was known as the symbol of mankind's hope and he was given the title of Ultimate Hope. To protect such rare talent, the Academy completely concealed all evidence of Izuru's origins and identity. He, like Nagito Komaeda, joined the Ultimate Despair to see the battle between hope and despair and find out which one was stronger. He also purposefully erased his memory of Class 77-B in order to make the thrid mutual killing game (the events of Danganronpa 2) more interesting for himself. Death Battle Info Skills and Abilities Ultimate Talents * Ultimate Hope: Due to the experiments that were performed on him, he has the ability to surpass anyone at anything, no matter what it is. ** Ultimate Analyst: Much like Junko's, Izuru’s analytical skills are borderline superhuman. He's able to predict things extremely quickly and with a surprising amount of accuracy, shown through his emotionless demeanour and quick reaction to when Junko suddenly tried to kill him in an effort to throw the world into despair. Izuru is also able to analyse/read people from the second he looks at them. This is seen during his second encounter with Nagito, where he quickly deduces Nagito’s true character from looking at him, merely judging him as boring afterwards. ** Ultimate Soldier: Izuru possesses heightened physical strength, reflexes, and speed, to the point of being superhuman. This effectively grants him the talent of Mukuro Ikusaba, only to a significantly greater degree, as he is able to send Mukuro herself flying with a simple backhand. Izuru was also able to barely dodge a bullet that he wasn’t able to see coming until the very last second. ** Ultimate Secret Agent: Izuru is able to withhold his presence entirely at will, much like Yūto Kamishiro. Before and during the First Mutual Killing Game, Izuru is able to watch the members of Hope’s Peak Academy’s Student Council killing each other up close, as he was there with them. Despite this, none of the student council members notice Izuru at all until the very end, where he reveals himself. ** Ultimate Lucky Student: Izuru is shown to have an excessive amount of good luck, to the point where it's able to rival Nagito Komaeda's own. Because of this, he is one of the very few people who are safe from the extreme backlashes of Nagito's luck. This is best shown when Izuru encounters Nagito himself, the latter aiming to shoot Junko. When Nagito tries to shoot Izuru, the gun jams due to Izuru’s luck beating out Nagito's own. However, when Izuru shoots Nagito, the bullet hit the latter’s Student Handbook instead of killing him. ** Ultimate Martial Artist: Izuru knows every single martial arts and has mastered all of them and is strong and fast enough enough to fight the Monokuma that Junko was using in the first Dangan Ronpa with his bare hands (the same Monokuma that is able to bat back all of the baseballs fired by a baseball pitcher that was firing as fast as a machine gun). ** Ultimate Musician: Izuru is able to play songs that are able to knock people unconscious and has a heightened scenes of hearing that allows him to distinguish who is talking even if he can't see them (though this doesn't tell him their location, since Ibuki thought that someone who was under the floor boards was in the same room as her). ** Ultimate Team Manager: Izuru should be able to do anything that Nekomaru Nidai can do including: Taking a shit so hard that it carved a hole through a forest, screaming so hard that he generates three explosions the size of Hope's Peak Academy (Hope's Peak Academy is stated to tower over all other buildings in the middle of a major city in Japan (Possibly Tokyo)) and fight off a robot that is multiple times his body size (Nekomaru is nearly 2 meters tall) and rip off its head. ** Ultimate Gymnast: Izuru should be able to do anything Akane Owari can do including: effortlessly climbing to the top of Hope's Peak without any climbing equipment, being able to smell meat that was being cooked on the ground while she was on the roof and then surviving the fall from the roof to the ground. ** Ultimate Murderous Fiend: Izuru should be able to do anything that Genocide Jack can do including: cutting through robots that are the size of a small house with a pair of scissors, jumping from the ground to a monorail that was several stories up and shattering the glass windows with no running start, throwing a scissor spirit bomb, cut peoples hair in such a way that causes them to take damage, throws scissors into the air so they rain down, cutting through a steel door, being able to take a hit from something that can disable all motor functions and block hits from a skyscraper sized robot mid-flip. ** Ultimate Marksman: Izuru is able to wield a gun better than anyone else in the world including Komaru Naegi, who can hit robots that were on the ground after she fell off of a vehicle moving at escape velocity. ** Ultimate Lie Detector: Izuru has stated that he can tell when other people are lying, thus making lying to him pointless. Feats * Is stronger, faster, tougher and smarter than every other Dangan Ronpa character (Including people who can: fight skyscraper sized robots, dodge machine gun bullets, elbow drop the floor to make it collapse and survive the fall with no injuries, hold onto a vehicle moving at escape velocity, survive a barrage of missile hitting them with no damage and survive the roof of a building falling on them with no permanent damage). * Knocked out Mukuro Ikusaba like it was nothing (Who can fight a horde of robots while dodging machine gun fire). * With a single hit he can send someone flying across the room. * Dodged a bullet that he didn't see coming at him until the last second. * Out lucked Nagito Komaeda (Who is lucky enough to: win a game of Russian Roulette with 5 bullets in the gun, have a meteorite hit the plane he is on to kill the hijackers and have his intended target pick up and throw the right fire grenade to cause his death and make them the killer). * While in Towa City, he defended himself from gangs of Monokuma robots attacking him without any weaponry. * Created the Alter-Ego Junko virus and Hacked it into the Neo World Program. * Defeated entire ships filled with highly trained Future Foundation soldiers. * Took down an entire group of Ultimates without much effort in a short amount of time. * Is able to completely withhold his presence making him undetectable. * Successfully pulled all 15 of his classmates out of comas after 11 of their brains received the shock from dying within the Neo World Program. As the World Destroyer *Has all the abilites of his normal form. *Was completely unharmed after Nagito Komaeda collapsed a construction site on top of him. *Dodged a rocket fired at him by Sonia Nevermind a few hundred meters away. *Killed Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza (Gangster), Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess, and Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Kendoka (Swordswoman) without a scratch. *He killed Sonia Nevermind, who had taken a modern combat course in her home country of Novoselic. *Can shoot invisible bullets from his index fingertips when making a finger gun gesture. *Jumped from a height of at least 5 stories and landed unharmed. *Killed Kazuichi Soda in order to draw out Nagito. Faults * Is easily bored. * Is still human. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Visual Novel Combatants Category:Male Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Spike Chunsoft Characters Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Martial Artist Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Musicians Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Bombers Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Soldier Category:Super Soldiers Category:Hacker Category:Post-Apocalyptic Characters Category:Luck Manipulators